


Movie Night

by yaiga



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Food, Michael x Eleanor, Unrequited Love, a mix of SHIRT here, confusing human emotions, horror movies, sleepover, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: He figured out the costume was indeed one of those popular pajamas, in this case, an orange giraffe onesie that hung loosely on Eleanor's lithe form.





	Movie Night

Michael knocked softly at the door.

He heard rushed steps from the other side, and swiftly the door opened to Eleanor, curiously dressed in what it seemed to be a costume, but he knew better after his time on Earth and after all he _did_ read those New Yorker magazines. He figured out the costume was indeed one of those popular pajamas, in this case, an orange giraffe onesie that hung loosely on Eleanor's lithe form.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was...cute.

-Hey, it's...you -she said after looking around him, slight disappointment dripping from her voice, even when she forced a smile out. He felt odd- Come on in-

-Were you waiting for somebody else? - he asked as he followed her into her flat, watching her fall on the comfy couch in front of a small table stacked with chocolate bars, twizzlers and a huge bowl of popcorn and beers.

-Well,actually I had invited Chidi for a Final Destination's marathon tonight, but I think he is not into horror movies...or maybe he is not into me- she faltered looking away for a second, a frown wrinkling her forehead- Nah...it has to be the horror films, I'm a straight hottie! - she wavered at herself, smiling.

-Come and sit buddy- she said patting the seat next to her-You're just about to be introduced to one of the most popular human practices in 21th Century-

Michael sat down and quickly his lap was filled with popcorn as she handed him a beer.

-I thought you humans went to this place named theater to watch movies? - he asked gazing at the sweaty bottle in his hand as Eleanor leaned forward to grab the remote.

-Old times pal- she replied leaning back, as she turned on the plasma on the wall- But why would I let the comfort of my place to get in a line, buy some tickets and share a closed space with some other noisy humans to watch a film, when I have one of those at home? -she mimicked pointing at the 40'' TV hanging on the wall.

He looked as she shrugged at herself and put a bar of chocolate into her mouth, chewing noisily, then grabbing a handful of popcorn that he had discovered were shrimp flavored and throwing into her mouth too after a gulp of beer, cleaning her dirty hands on her pajamas, and for a second he asked himself if he had made the right call to save her life after all.

- _What_? - she asked full-mouth, traces of chocolate smeared on her chin, frowning at his face.

-Nothing...nothing- he shook his head, watching ahead -So...what this Final Destination thing is about? -

...............

-What the _hell_ is that? -he almost jumped from his seat after watching the scene when a Buda's statue crashed the head of one of the characters, splitting rests of blood and brain everywhere. Some sort of déjà vu- I'm telling you, these guys should work for the bad place. They're actors, they're going there anyway, after _... you know_ -

Michael was expecting one of her typical remarks, maybe defending the senseless use of violence in the horror movies for… what reason? But after her prolonged silence he stared at her, finding her munching absently over a piece of popcorn, her gaze lost somewhere over the colored wallpaper.

-Eleanor- he said touching lightly her shoulder to get her attention- What's wrong? – She looked at him, blinking several times as if waking up from a trance.

-I think Chidi doesn't like this version of myself. What if he never reciprocates my feelings? - she said sadly- and that's fine because he is just an insecure, boring ass, nerd with glasses, and I'm a hot stuff… and a total disaster as person I admit, but I really like him. I even picked this silly pajama to not seem too forward-

-Eleanor, you and Chidi are meant for each other, and yes, maybe it'll take some time for him to realize your value, and his feelings for you, but he will at the end. And yes, he could be a douche at times, what did you expect from a Moral Philosophy's teacher? -He squeezed her hand reassuring- And you've proved over and over again that you're a good person-

-By the way, I _really_ like your outfit, it's...strange but in a nice way-

Eleanor grinned pleased and squeezed his hand back -Thank you Michael, you're such a nice friend for being a demon guy-

-You're welcome my friend- he replied pleased.

-So, you didn't tell me why you came after all? - she asked out of the blue, seconds later.

-Hmm...I only wanted to check on you, see… how you were doing- he stuttered, rising heat on the back of his neck. "Stupid human body" he muttered to himself at her blue eyes gazed intensely at him.

-Okay- she shrugged nonchalant and look ahead to the screen. 

.................

-Well, it wasn't that bad- he said as the credits started to roll up-I mean, it was awful, but not _that_ awful. I could give them some ideas I guess-

Suddenly he felt a light weight on his left shoulder, and turning his head around he saw Eleanors head resting on him, her hoddie down, and her blonde tresses spread on the sleeve of his jacket.

-Eleanor- he patted lightly her forearm- _Eleanor_ , you weird human being able to fall asleep during a torture display- he muttered to himself baffled, and that's when he heard a soft snoring.

He bite a chuckle at the sound, amused.

He looked at her peacefully slumbering, almost angelic _(okay, maybe he was pushing it a little)_ face, delighting at the way she wrinkled her nose in sleep, the pouting of her lips, a wisp of hair falling on her right cheek and he felt compelled to brush it back. He didn't. It wasn't the first time he felt something warm and ticklish inside him when he was around her, and… how it calls that thing when you want to cuddle with someone, smell their hair and make them laugh?

“Ugh...maybe I'm spending too much time with these humans and their confusing emotions” he shook his head.

Anyway he remained in the same position, just to allow her to sleep quietly.


End file.
